


Meeting The Descendants

by Jude_Corp



Series: Impulse/Other Stories [2]
Category: Vaguely DnD
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, Interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Corp/pseuds/Jude_Corp
Summary: Lai-thi, a journalist who doesn’t take no for an answer, finds herself interested in The Descendants, a group set apart from others by an otherworldly power.Each chapter she will meet a new Descendant and ask unique questions         You also play a role in this! Lai-thi’s sources give her the ability to interact beyond her reality, aka you. If you have questions you want answered about a Descendant, you can ask and your question will be answered!To have your question sent to Lai-thi, which will then be sent to the Descendant you questioned, simply leave your question and a name for Lai-thi to call you.
Series: Impulse/Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004160





	1. Carpenter Tiffany of The First Descendant

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote all The First Descendants before I thought about posting here, so any questions will be answered in comments, not chapters like I planned. When we get into The Second Descendants, everything will go back to normal.

Descendants. Beings of remarkable power and ability. 5 different people are chosen to inherit the power of The Descendant. 

There are titles that The First and Second Descendants share. They are Carpenter, Captain, Conquerer, Peacemaker, and Guardian.

They are spread all around Fulkastis, and often times are not interested in travel. 

However, if The Descendant calls them to a location, they will obey. 

Who am I? My name is Lai-thi, I’m a journalist. You might have heard of me, I wrote “The Murder of Crows, the People behind The Crows.”

How am I able to contact your kind, let alone know of you? Let’s just say I have my sources. 

Today, I’ve scheduled an interview with one of The First Descendants. My source told me she’s a bit shy, but should be friendly. 

We decided to meet at a nearby tavern. I felt a little nervous, but knew that I could trust my source. 

I left a rose on our table, a secret way of signaling her. Descendants are sworn to secrecy, so I’d be insulting to announce her presence. 

A woman wrapped in cloth approaches my table, sporting a rose of her own. “Are you who I’m...meeting with?” She whispers, checking her surroundings. 

This is definitely her. She’s shy, just like my source said. “You have the right person. Have a seat.” I gesture to the seat across from mine. 

She gingerly pulls the seat out and rests her legs. I can’t help but notice how quiet she is. 

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to ask a couple questions.” I reassure her. I can’t see her face, but judging by her shoulders, I think she’s relaxing.

“Of course...ask away.” She says a little louder than before. This should go swimmingly.

“Of course, never ask a lady her age, but I can guess you are many years older than your species usually lasts, correct?” 

She giggles a bit. “Hehe, yes. I’m actually 976 years old. Never heard of a jagaleth living that long, huh?” 

I chuckle at her joke. “You won’t hear me living that long!” I clear my throat, time to get back to business. “Anyway. Would it be alright if I saw your face?”

Sensing her hesitation, I quickly add to my question. “This village is run by a goddess named Maiha, nobody here really knows the story of The First Descendant.” 

I can hear her taking a deep breath. “...okay, I’m ready.” She slowly takes off her gloves and hood. 

At a first glance, she looks like a normal jagaleth girl. However, if I look closer I can see what The First Descendant has done to her. 

Her teeth no longer resemble jagaleth teeth, but sharp nails. Between the small gaps, I can see more teeth. How many sets of teeth does she have? 

“Fascinating...” I can’t help but mumble. “Could you describe the other changes The First Descendant made to your body?”

She nods, looking deep in thought. “I can change my body however I want, but this form is easiest to maintain. I can also create non living material, but I never do.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

She shrugs. “Not really. I just don’t ever feel I need to make something I can buy somewhere.”

“I can tell you’re one to give to the economy.”

She chuckles. “Guess so.” A moment passes before she sparks up. “Oh! I just remembered a weird thing that The First Descendant changed about my body.”

“Yes?”

“I can’t have children anymore. Not that I ever planned to, mind you.” 

This piques my attention. “So you have no genitalia?” She nods, causing me to smile a bit. “Would you mind taking off your clothing for me then?”

Is that a blush I see? Silently, she takes off her suit. My my, The First Descendant had a field day with her. 

Her arms have bones protruding from them, sharp enough to pierce metal if I had to guess. Where hands should be is nothing but a piercing tip. 

Her legs look split down the middle, only connecting at the hips and feet. The feet are akin to a frog’s foot. 

How did I not take notice of her hair? A bright blue, solid and unmoving. I feel I shouldn’t even call it hair, since it looks more like the opal stone. 

“Wow.” I take out my notebook. “Stand still please, I want to sketch this.”

“Hehe, o-okay.” I know she’s rightly embarrassed, but this is all in the name of journalism!

I quickly sketch her body head to toe, closing my notebook enthusiastically. “Thank you, you can redress.” 

She puts on her clothes again, albeit slower than I expected. 

“That’s all my questions right now, you can go now. Thank you for your time.” I extend my hand. We shake, she leaves, I buy a drink. 

That was Carpenter Tiffany of The First Descendant. Do any of you have any questions for her? I will do a follow up interview before the next Descendant. 

**Hello there! I’m writing this after Lai-thi has sent this to me to send to you. Complicated, right? Anyway. So y’all can actually ask questions and the Descendants will reply. Give a name you want them to call you, then your question.**


	2. Peacemaker Nicole of The First Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Descendant down, onto the next. Peacemaker. A girl named Nicole.

A few days have passed since my interview with Carpenter Tiffany, and my source hasn’t told me of any questions those beyond my reality wish to ask, so I’m going to move on. 

The Peacemaker role was described as ‘the one with nature’. As to what that means, I’m not confident enough to give a concrete answer. But perhaps after today, I will. 

My source gave me the location of where he believes Peacemaker Nicole of The First Descendant resides. Deep in the Lushound Forest, the largest forest this side of Sykannon. 

I’m not one to adventure like some that live in Horblake, but this time, I think it’s worth it. I packed myself enough rations to last a month, a dagger just in case, some rope, a canteen, and my notebook. Maybe I can sketch some of the wildlife around where The Peacemaker hides. 

The trek wasn’t overly dangerous, nothing that Maiha’s borrowed magic can’t handle. Some of the creatures were bigger than other members of their species, leaving me to wonder if The Peacemaker has anything to do with this. 

As I wandered deeper into the forest, I spotted a large, deer like creature, standing perfectly still. I would have avoided it, if it wasn’t for the face. 

It had a humanoid face. A girl’s face. The same face that my source described for me to sketch. 

This has to be The Peacemaker. 

“Peacemaker Nicole of The First Descendant?” I call out. “My name is Lai-thi, and I want to ask you some questions.”

The deer being turned its head to stare at me. The eyes were glowing a blueish green. She didn’t look friendly, but she didn’t look aggressive either. 

“Why should I answer?” Nicole’s voice boomed and echoed through the trees. I can’t help but notice that there’s a lot of deformed creatures surrounding us, or more specifically me. 

“I’m a journalist that’s curious about The Descendants. I already spoke with Carpenter Tiffany, and I’m aquatinted with Captain Jude. I don’t mean to use your answers negatively.” I’m not surprised she’s skeptical, but if I can’t convince her, I’m worried I’ll have to bring Jude out to her.

Thankfully, she looks content. She lays down, watching me closely. The strange animals back off, returning to regular animal things.

I sit down, taking out my notebook, opening to a new page. “My first question is simple. What changes did The First Descendant make to you?” 

Considering she’s a 20 foot humanoid deer demon, this should be an easy question. 

“Aside from the obvious, I find myself much calmer in social situations. Not only that, but I have control over my reshaped animals.” On que, a trio of strange creatures run toward me from behind Nicole, stopping only a few feet from me. 

Let’s call them “Squidman”, “Puffball”, and “Spiderfreak”.

Squidman is a bipedal humanoid, complete with arms and legs. The face is nothing but tentacles of various sizes and colors. The torso is dotted with holes, all differing in size and distance from other holes. 

Puffball is a vaguely humanoid being, being no larger than a teenager. Its body is engorged and slick with bodily fluids. With each step, I could hear squishing and squelching. It doesn’t even look like it has a head. How does this thing eat, see, or hear? Does it rely on its Peacemaker? Questions for another day. 

Spiderfreak is the only being that doesn’t match a human. It looks closer to a spider taken over by a fungus of some kind. All 10 of its legs are littered in bioluminescent bulbs of blue flesh. The head can rotate 360 degrees, seemingly out of the Spiderfreak’s control. I’m unsure how it can use its tiny hands that hold only 2 fingers and a thumb. 

“Amazing...” I murmur, catching Nicole’s attention. 

“Do they fascinate you?” She stretches a little, her head watching me closely. 

“Yes they do.” I quickly sketch each of them. After I’ve sketched them, it was time to get back to business. “What are the full capabilities of your power?”

Nicole chuckled. “I cannot give an answer.”

“Why might that be?”

“I haven’t pulled my full power before, and never intend to. I’m living a happy life surrounded by my reshaped animal companions.” Nicole scratches her head with her hind leg. 

There isn’t really much I can ask her about. I stand up, stretching as I put my notebook in my bag. “Well Peacemaker Nicole of The First Descendant, there isn’t anything else I have to ask you. Thank you for your time.”

I made the trek back to Horblake, never once running into an animal or beast. 

Once again, you can send me questions to ask Nicole or Tiffany and I will ask them next time. 

**Again, ask your question and provide a name, and it will be sent to The Descendant you questioned. You’ll see me next time, see ya.**


End file.
